The Bite
by RavenXBunny23
Summary: Couldn't think of a tittle so i just made it the last two words of the first chapter. Isaac Lahey is abused everyday, but things change when he meets Scott McCall. Isaac thinks maybe he can be happy for a little while before its ruined or will a certain sour wolf make it so he can be happy for a little while longer. Scisaac! and maybe Sterek PS: Rating may change


WARNING: This is slash don't like it don't read it. Okay this is a little AU Lydia was never attacked by Peter, Allison and Scott never went out but her family are still hunters. And I'm not sure if I am going to make everything past season one AU or if I am going to go along with the story line Idk yet so read and find out with me.~ :) PS: This story takes place at the start of season 2 and goes through to season 3.

Scott's day couldn't get any worse then it already was. He woke up late, had to run to school because his mom ran over his bike, that he forgot to put away the night before, so he was sweating like crazy. He bust into first period successfully tripping over the threshold and proceeds to be laughed at, even his best friend was laughing at him.

Sighing Scott slowly walked to the only open seat in the second to last row next to the window. Scott huffed in annoyance when he was unable to find a pen in his bag after looking for one for three minutes. His best friend Stiles was in the row next to him but up about two seats from him.

"Psst.. Stiles." Scott whispered loud enough for his friend to hear but low enough for him not to get yelled at. Stiles turned around with a pen cap in his mouth and gave Scott a questioning look. "Do you have a pen I can use for the day?" Stiles shrugged his shoulder and shook his head and turned back to his work after giving Scott and apologetic look.

For what must have been the seventh time this morning Scott sighed, he put his head down on his desk in disappointment. He felt a hesitant tap on his right shoulder, picking his head up Scott turned and was stunned. Soft brown eye met tentative blue, Scott noticed a prominent jaw line and curly light brown hair. Blinking a few times Scott realized the person was asking him something.

"I'm sorry what?" Scott asked feeling like a complete idiot more so then when he fell into the class room. Scott blushed slightly barely noticeable due to his tan skin, he really felt like a fool when he saw a pen being handed to him by the person.

"Do you need one?" He asked in a low tone, Scott could tell he didn't really socialize much due to the way he was shyly looking at him. His head was tilted down but his eyes were locked with Scott's and Scott felt as if he thought he wasn't allowed to talk to him.

"Thanks, I'm Scott McCall by the way." Scott took the pen with one hand and held out his other for a handshake. The boy slowly took his hand and shook it lightly and pulled away, Scott gave him a reassuring smile and that seemed to make the boy a little less tense.

"Isaac Lahey.." Isaac muttered lowly as he looked down a bit avoiding eye contact and continued his class work. Scott smiled to himself and turned around to start on his untouched work.

~Lunch~

Scott, Stiles, Allison, Danny, Jackson, and Lydia were all sitting at the table in the back next to the wall of windows. Allison and Lydia were going off about shoes and clothes, while the guys talked about lacrosse since they were all on the team. Scott looked up from the conversation only to see a certain curly haired brunette sitting by himself without any lunch. Without hesitation or excusing himself Scott got up and started walking over to Isaac with an apple he took from stiles try. Stiles made a protesting sound but gave up the apple anyway, the table look at Scott funny as he walked over to the boy.

"Who is that and why is Scott going over there?" Allison asked a little jealous, everyone but Scott knew she liked him and only Stiles knew that it wasn't going to happen. Allison was new last year and didn't really know anyone, but Lydia befriended her and then the whole group did soon after, they have all been close after every thing that happened last year.

"That's Isaac Lahey, He lives down the street from me. Man you should hear what goes on in his house..." Jackson said and cringed at what he knew goes on in that house, Jackson received looks from everyone edging him to elaborate. " Well, there is always yelling and sometimes i can hear glass shatter and most nights Isaac gets kicked out... And i don't think Isaac is doing anything wrong i think his father is just beating the shit out of him for the hell of it.." Everyone had there mouths hanging open and then Danny slapped Jackson upside the head causing Jackson to flinch.

"If you knew that was happening why didn't you call the police!" Danny whisper yelled not wanting anyone else in the lunch room to hear.

"Yeah i agree with Danny" Said Allison said calmly as she glanced over to the table Scott just sat down at.

~Meanwhile with Isaac and Scott~

Scott sat down in front of Isaac gaining a surprised look from the pale boy, Scott just smiled his lopsided grin that made him look like a puppy. At this the corner of Isaac's lips turned up a little, Scott held out the red apple to Isaac with a smile.

"You should really eat something. And you know its rude to look down when someone is talking to you" Scott said softly followed by a light chuckle as he saw a slight blush fall across Isaac's face. Isaac looked up all the way and locked eyes with Scott, Scott's breathe hitched as he saw a bruise on the side of Isaac's face. Unconsciously Scott lifted his hand to the side of Isaac's face and brushed his thumb over the discolored skin, he felt Isaac tense a little but then relax into the touch. They both realized what they were doing and how intament this probably looked to other people, but for some reason neither of them pulled away.

~Back with Stiles and them~

Unknown to Scott the whole lunch table turned to look at what was going on after Allison said she was pissed off and about to go over there and break up whatever was going on. Of course that got Danny a little mad since he was gay and everyone knew yet she didn't seem to care. The whole table except Stiles was gaping at the scene in front of them in fact Stiles was smiling. Isaac and Scott stood up and started for the door that led outside to the lacrosse felid and that really pissed Allison off. She stood up quickly and was about to run over there to stop Scott from leaving but she was stopped by a strong grip on her shoulder. She turned around to see stiles with a serious look on his usual care free face.

"Sit down Allison you and Scott are never going to happen and i don't mean that in a rude way either" She sat down dumbfounded and Stiles sat back down to, everyone was looking at Stiles and Lydia was the first to speak.

"What do you mean by that?" She said with a confused look and Stiles sighed a little annoyed he didn't want to tell them but if he didn't Allison will try to interfere with him and Isaac.

"Okay you can't tell anyone all of you promise?" They all nodded in agreement and stiles looked around the table with a serious expression. "Scott's gay." Allison gasped, Lydia put a hand over her mouth, Danny and Jackson just smirked.

~Scott and Isaac~

Scott pulled his hand away and Isaac made a quiet noise of protest, Scott smiled at him warmly. Standing up Scott ushered Isaac to stand and follow him and so that's exactly what he did. The walked to the felid and sat down on the empty bleachers, nobody was outside at the moment.

"How did that happen?" Scott asked lowly, treading carefully he didn't want to upset Isaac. Isaac tensed a bit a the question he knew Scott was referring to his bruise and not wanting to tell him the truth Isaac came up with a lie.

"I ran into the wall.." He could tell Scott wasn't believing one bit of his bull, Isaac sighed and looked down at his feet. Scott put a reassuring hand on Isaac's shoulder in hopes to comfort him a bit. He relaxed into the touch like earlier in the Cafeteria, Isaac leaned into Scott a bit not really noticeable if you weren't paying attention but Scott was.

"What really happened.. You can tell me." Scott whispered, since he was right next to Isaac's ear, sending a shiver down Isaac's spine. Scott felt that and smiled a bit he shifted so his arm was around both of Isaac's shoulders, it was weird that Scott was touching him so much it was like he was trying to mark his territory.

"My.." Isaac started lowly and shakily Scott sensed he was scared to tell him for reason unknown to Scott. "My D-Dad he-" Scott saw tears slid down Isaac's face and felt enraged at what he assumed the teen was going to say. "He did this t-to me.. Its not the first time either.." Scott took his arm away but got on the ground in front of since they were on the last row where you feet rest on the ground. Scott put his hands on Isaac's knees and looked up seriously.

"Show me."

~Stiles and them~

Again everyone was looking out the window at them and making bets on what was going to happen. Danny bet Scott was going to kiss him, Jackson Said it looked like Scott was about ready to suck his dick. Stiles kept quite, Lydia agreed with Jackson, Allison gasped and everyone saw why. Isaac stood up and so did Scott, Isaac slipped his long sleeved shirt over his head to reveal a fit but horribly cut up and bruised torso.

"Oh my god!" Lydia whisper yelled and put a hand over her gaping mouth, the rest of them lost there breath at the sight. They all knew Scott would get really angry at the scars and bruises so they all got ready to run outside and stop him from killing Isaacs dad. What they didn't expect was for Scott to reach out and trace the scars on Isaac's fit stomach. Nobody missed the angry glare that Allison had on her face, and the fact that Danny was glaring at her.

~Isaac and Scott~

"Show me." Scott said in demanding yet soft tone, Isaac looked at him nervously but complied. He stood up and Scott did the same, he lifted his shirt off over his head and Scott gasped in surprise. Sure Isaac said that this wasn't the first time, but all these cuts and bruises its like his dad is trying to slowly kill him. Angry boiled inside of Scott but he controlled himself he didn't want to accidentally hurt Isaac. Scott Lifted his hands one tracing the scares on his chest and stomach and the other resting on his waist. Isaac was surprised about Scott's actions but didn't push him away, Isaac actually liked the feel of Scott's hands on him. Scott looked up and locked eyes with Isaac, Scott's expression was serious as he spoke.

"I am going to help you, I promise." Isaac was shock and happy at the same time, Scott pulled him into a hug with a warm smile on his face. Isaac blushed because he realized his shirt was still off, once they parted he quickly put his shirt back on. After that they both walked back into the lunch room just as the bell rang, Isaac got his bag and waited for Scott by the door. Scott went over to his table got his bag ignoring the looks being shot at him from everyone except Stiles who smiled at him. Scott met Isaac at the door and they walked to their next class followed by the rest or the gang.

Unknown to everyone Derek hale had seen the whole interaction with Isaac and Scott from in the woods. Once he saw Isaac's cuts and bruises he made a difficult decision, he was going to give Isaac the bite...


End file.
